


Ugh Roomates

by sonjine30



Category: DC - Fandom, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonjine30/pseuds/sonjine30
Summary: You and Damian are at college and are stuck as roomates. With the son of Batman being who he is it will not be easy, sadly.





	1. Part 1

“No but seriously he was like the epitome of a rich brat! All that was missing was the pastel polo and those khaki shorts and a sweater tied around his neck. Oh and that weird laugh that they do. His entire being screams “say something and my daddy will sue you.”” You finished slouching on the restaurant booth. A snicker was heard behind you. Suddenly you heard a light “Ow, rude.” Making you slightly smirk at the react you received of whoever was behind you, since your father probably might not fully understand what you meant. Right now he looks at you with amazement. Before you could react to that he spoke.  
“You know” He started while grabbing one of your fries. “It might be that he testing the waters with you” He smirked then proceeded to eat the fry.  
“So you’re implying that he wants to know if he can be top dog or something?” You asked raising a brow.  
“I guess or he could just simply be a dick. But who knows son; just try not kill him please.”

 

On the booth behind you behind you a light smack can be heard. “Ow!” A man with short black hair, a large build, and wearing a leather jacket complained while rubbing his right hand. He yelled “Rude!”  
“Well next time don’t butt in on a strangers conversations.” The man in front of him said while crossing his arms. His hair was the same color but a bit longer and a slightly smaller build.  
“One I did not butt in, but commented. Two I’m sorry Dick for thinking that I could relate or found it funny. I literally pictured it in my head. Suddenly it felt like I was watching those weird college comedy movies.”  
“Still Jay.” The other was about to counter but decided not, knowing that the conversation will not end if he continued.  
“I just feel sorry for him. Being stuck with such acidic character.” Said the youngest. The other two give him a look and a sudden scoff was heard.  
“Psh yeah, like you’re the one to talk.” Said the one who scoffed. All three of them look him with somewhat amused or shocked expressions. He had almost middle length hair with the same color as the others. Before the youngest could retort the other gave crossed his arms and gave him a look, as if daring him to speak. Then turned to others and spoke again.  
“Do you really think it’s a good idea to leave Bruce alone and order our food and bring it here?” They all look at each other and the oldest answers: “Tim, Bruce will be fine. Besides he is a grown man, he can handle a small and simple task.”  
“Yeah B will be fine he is not old yet.” Continued the one with the leather jacket.  
“Father is a strong man Drake.” Finished the smallest.  
“I know that but none of us told him what we wanted.” Tim said.  
“It’s fine.” they all said. He either way decided to go and check on Bruce and help him bring the order. But before he left he said: “Oh By the way and believe it or not I agree with Jason.” Leaving all of them in shock. While you and your dad continue talking about college and trivial things. He looks behind you and points to your left and says quietly: “He’s cute no?” You discretely turn around and nod. “Yeah. Wait since when did you-” “Know that you swing the other way? Well-” “Actually I play for both teams but continue.” “[Name] somehow I’ve always had a feeling none of my sons are fully straight. Well actually Micheal, Mason and you. Kaliel and Aron are not that aware of these things yet; even though they are 16 now.”  
“Dad remember who was the one who was there through their childhood.” You said and he sighs. “Anyway [N/Name] I’m going to buy dessert do you want something.”  
“If you want or can old man.” You chuckle while shrugging. Your father chuckles too and says: “Smart-ass.”  
“Love ya.”  
“Love ya too.” And with that he leaves to buy desserts.


	2. Part 2

While your father was buying desserts you decided to busy yourself with various things. One of those things was to scavenge for tiny crunchy fries. After that success, you started texting one of your older brothers; Mason. He told you that he was in town and also said that he would probably come and visit you guys tonight if not tomorrow morning. You somehow felt relieved knowing about his visit since his job requires him to travel a lot to who knows where. Then you decided to think about the two youngest of the family Kaliel and Aron. They were twins. You hoped that they were OK. Those two are highly educated in everything but social skills, so you hoped that they at east had someone to talk to besides themselves. “I wonder if they are coming over this weekend.” You though out loud. Both of them studied and lived at Gotham Academy, which was very prestigious school in Gotham City. It’s kinda like of Harvard but instead of it being a university it’s just a school.  
“All right kiddo there wasn’t much on the menu today so I go-”  
“Bastion?” A voice asked interrupting your father.  
“Bruce?” Your father asked with a hint of excitement. The man nods and both shake hands. You looked at your father and the man finally putting your phone away so that your father was ready he would introduce you to his friend that is once he was finished talking.  
“Wow I didn't know you lived in Gotham.” The man said sitting on the table behind him.  
“Actually I live in a town next to Blüdhaven. I just came to pick up my kids at Gotham Academy.” Your father said doing the same thing as this Bruce completely forgetting that you were there. But you didn’t care since you were a bit nosy and listened to their conversation. They both chatted for a bit until your father looked at his tray and saw your dessert there remembering you; his was slightly shocked that he forgot about you for a bit. Then looked and motioned for you to come over. You just smirked knowingly and stood up.  
“This is one of my sons [Name]. Son this is Bruce Wayne a business associate of mine.” Both of you stare at each other and shake hands.  
“Pleasure meeting you Wayne. I hope my old man isn’t to much trouble.” Upon hearing that your father chokes slightly and the man who’s hand you’re holding chuckles.  
“No the pleasure is all mine [Name].” He said ignoring the last statement. Letting go of your hand he looks at your father smirking. While your father gives you a look. You proceed to sit down, but you stop half way through. In front of there’s a man looking at you with shock and horror while you have the same face. Seconds pass and the first thing that comes out of you mouth is: “Oh fuck me.”  
Soon followed by a guffaw and faces of horror, disbelief, embarrassment and annoyance. What broke the silence was a: “No way that the grade douche-bag that he was talking about was you Dami boy. I mean it’s not much a shocker though, but this is funny as hell.” You did not know what to do in all honesty, but all you knew was if looks could kill it was not going to be from the guy in front of you. He was red also angry, but there was a hint of embarrassment which softened his angry filled features. Making him look less intimidating.  
“Jason shut up.” A voice pleaded and the guy next to Jason?; smacked his chest making him stop. You decided to look towards the glass hoping to see your fathers reaction from there and sadly you couldn’t. So you looked at the guy seating in front of you. As you were about to say something he spoke, well more like mumbled: “Unbelievable just what I needed to be plagued by charity cases.”  
“Sorry to burst your bubble trust fund but you are not of my interest.” You retorted “But wanna know what is? That chair that right behind you and the Snicker pie I managed to collect from dad. So if you’ll excuse me I’m going to sit and enjoy this factory made pastry.” The guy scoffed and said: “Simple minded buffoon.”  
“Damian!” Was heard but from the man sitting next to him and Bruce. Your father held the back of your shirt just in case things got more heated, but you looked at him with a smile letting him know that it was ok.  
“I’m so so sorry about what he said.” The man next to him apologized. Bruce tried to do the same but you let them know that it was fine and that you have been called worse. You apologize as well though saying that you should have just ignored him and proceed to sit.  
“Pst. Hey kid.” You look at the direction of the voice. “Why don’t you sit here next to me and Timbo here? Don’t worry about grumpy pants ok?” You look at them unsure and the guy called Timbo stands and gives you his hand to shake.  
“Tim.” He says smiling at you warmly. You shake his hand “[Name]”


	3. Part 3

You held hands for a couple of seconds before gesturing to the others on the table. “Since you already know Damian, let’s start introductions from his side of the table then. The extremely happy go lucky guy next to him is Richard Grayson, he’s the oldest.” He tried to shake your hand but since Damian was in the way and knew wasn’t going to budge anytime soon he opted for wave. You waved back giving a small smile.  
“The guy in front of Dick is.”  
“I’m sorry Dick?” You interrupted. Dick giggled, nodded and said:  
“People call me that it’s my nick name.” You were about to say something but a voice interrupted you with: “Don’t bother kid the man himself doesn’t know the origins of it.” Your gaze went to the guy sitting in front of Dick. “The name’s Jason Todd.” He leans so that he can shake your hand you do the same. “Hmm firm handshake nice. Dad’s must love ya.” He said leaning back. The other boys gave him a look while you answered.  
“No not really. I’d have to be considered attractive in today’s standards to begin with.”You rubbed the back of your neck. Tim rolled his eyes and shook his head.   
“You do realize that you can talk and sit at the same time right?” Tim said with a smirk and a patted you on the back. Your eyes widened, mumbled a “sorry” and sat next to Jason. Tim pulled a chair and sat down also. A small awkward silence do to guys thinking about a subject to talk about, Dick rested his head on his hand and chimed in by asking: “So [Name] what is it that you are studying? Since you study at the same university as Damian.”  
“Arts of Teaching English on a Secondary Level.” You answered proudly earning a smile from Dick, an impressed smirk stare from Tim, Bruce (who was in and out of the conversation just like your father) and Damian. Yes Damian was somehow impressed not by the profession that were studying but with how proudly said it.  
“Huh I saw you as more of a law guy than a teacher, but I’m impressed.” Dick commented. “Why is it that everybody thinks that?” you thought sourly. Then you felt arm on your shoulders.  
“So English teacher huh?” Jason smugly commented then asked: “You know that it’s not really an easy profession, right?”   
“I’m fully aware of that.” You answered.   
“Well it doesn’t if matter it’s difficult or not it is still a very honourable and important profession that sadly it is slowly dying in this society.” Tim said trying keep his brothers from making any other unnecessary or dumb comments. But Jason couldn’t keep his mouth shut.  
“Says the computer geek who never leaves his room.” Tim gave Jason a look while Jason just smirked adding more fuel to the fire.  
“So what about you guys? Any of you working or studying? Aside from Damian of course who is studying like me, right?” You asked trying to evade a possible fight.  
“Well I’m a cop.” Dick started. “Tim is a computer engineer, Jason is... um?”  
“I work in a armory.” Jason finished slightly annoyed mixed with a bit of disappointment.  
“Huh my older brother works in a armory too.” You said slightly surprised. “Though has been travelling a lot lately.” They seemed kinda surprised and before Jason could comment again Dick asked: “So [Name] how old are you?”  
“Uh twenty two?”Tim choked on his drink, looked at as if you’ve committed murder, Jason stopped whatever he was doing and Damian looked at you shocked. You on the hand focused your attention on helping Tim recover. When he let you know that he was better you turned to Dick and asked: “Why?”  
“UH nothing just asking and that you don’t look twenty two.”  
“Those girls are gonna eat you alive.” said Jason   
“Wait so that means you are soon to graduate right?” Asked Damian. Your eyes widened in horror because: 1 you never ask a college student that and 2 no you weren’t about to graduate yet making you feel a bit embarrassed. While you were freaking out and thinking on how to say that you had a couple more years before you could graduate. Dick slapped Damians hand and gave him look while Tim cradled you in his arms and Jason face palmed then laugh at his younger brothers face of confusion.   
“Uh no not yet I kinda had to stop studying for um family and um personal reasons. But I’m only missing a couple of years so I’m not that behind I guess.” You finally said trying not to look either upset or embarrassed. Which apparently it worked, because the two oldest, well Dick actually, seemed more relaxed. Damian scratched the back of his head awkwardly and looking around said: “Oh I see. There is nothing wrong with putting family first I suppose.”   
“It’s fine dude.” You said slowly leaving Tim’s warm embrace. “Man was he is so comfy, no no [Nick/N] focus! Don’t be a weirdo!” You thought. “And besides I may have over reacted a little.”  
“Are you sure? Because what I just asked is considered rude amongst our people.” Damian asked again trying to apologize and or to fix his wrong doing. You just let out a chuckle.  
“It’s fine. Just don’t ask that question to any of your friends or classmates.”  
“But are-”  
“Keep asking and I’ll cry. And not a cute silent one. No a big overly dramatic one that make you regret ever having kids and such.” You said grinning and Damian stared at you trying to figure you out or at least to understand what you meant. Since he hasn’t been able to be an actual child or do things according to his age, especially during his childhood.  
After that you all kept talking about different things, this went for a while until you felt a vibration on your butt. You checked your pocket to see that you had a message from Kaliel which said:   
“Hey dumb-ass tell father to pick us up!” You sighed and just as you were about to text back you received another that said:   
“Sorry about that [last/N.] Aron took my phone. Could you please tell father to pick us up? We have called and texted numerous times and he hasn’t answered. If not; to send someone else?”   
“No prob., just tell Aron to stop being such a baby. And that: “good things come to those who wait.”” You replied then looked at your dad who looked like he was on a date. Proceeded to look at the table only to be unable to find anything of use. You sighed.   
“You gotta go?” Dick asked.  
“Yeah, gotta pick up the runts of the litter from the academy.” You answered putting your phone away.  
“Give me a second.” Said Tim, he leaned back and asked Bruce something. Which made you father look at his phone then at you and said: “[Name] we got to go.” You all tried not to laugh at the situation. After that you all said you goodbye’s and left. You and your father were on your to his car when he wrapped his arm around your shoulder then with a sly smirk asked: “So how was it like being surrounded by attractive young men who were giving you their undying attention?”  
“I don’t know dad. You tell me?” You answered coyly. Leaving your father flabbergasted.


	4. Part 4

“Did I just get dad joked by my own son?” He asked himself.  
“Doubt it.” You chimed. He looked at you with an unreadable expression and the ruffled your hair roughly. Both of you arrived to the car, got ready and drove of to Gotham Academy. The drive was uneventful do to there being a lot traffic and everything looking eerily(?) similar or maybe it was because it was a big city and you never bothered to explore it. That and that fact this place was like England always raining. During this time you felt like something was missing, something important, something like. “Dammit.” You murmured.  
“You forgot your Snicker pie didn’t you?” Your father his eyes never leaving the road.  
“Yeah.” You sighed sadly leaning towards the door.  
“Do you want me to buy you a new one?” Your father offered.  
“No it’s fine.” You sighed yet again. “I just wish that whoever may have found it enjoys it as much as I would have.” You mused while looking out the window. After a bit more of driving you finally arrived at the academy to pick your brothers. Your father parked making the cars security system unlock the doors. Then poked your shoulder making look at him.   
“Put the lock on your door.”  
“Huh? Why?”  
“Just do it.” Your father sighed with frustration. “I don’t want to be nagged at. I already have Alastair for that.” And with that you did as you were told. Seconds later you heard thud making you jump a bit, then the back passenger door opened with a “Hello [Last/N], father. Hope you had a decent day.” and “Why does he get to be in front?!” making your father rub the bridge of his nose and sigh.  
“Yes, Kaliel our day was OK. Thank you for asking and Aron we’ve talked about this. They get to sit in the front because they are older.” “That and that you bitch like shit.” Your father thought to himself.  
It’s not like he let these things pass because Aron was his favorite. No. It’s just that he doesn’t know how to be a father. He met Michael, Mason and you about four years ago. Kaliel came months after you guys arrived in his life and you took the liberty to practically raise him. Lifting that burden from him. And Aron? He came two years ago out of nowhere proclaiming that he has the legitimate heir of the family. Yet again you were the one who decided to take him under your wing even though he is always trying to either kill or humiliate you. Nobody knows why he is like that towards you. Thank goodness that he somewhat gets along with Michael, according to him he has decent taste in things unlike the rest you. Bastion loves his sons, but sadly he was never a family man so everything you guys do is new to him. He just hopes that with the little time that he now has with you he and make amends. Amends to all of your forgotten birthdays, Christmases, graduations and all of the other achievements that you’ve done up until now. So he will start with the little things.  
“So anything interesting on your end today boys?” He asked proudly looking at his to youngest sons through the rear view mirror.  
“Not really. Though we do have a test on Monday.” Kaliel answered looking out the window while his brother leaned on the other one. “EW.” You and your father thought, then you remembered something:   
“Oh yeah. Before I forget May might come over.”  
“Really?” They asked in unison.  
“Yeah but he didn’t specify when.” You added.  
“Figures it’s just like him to appear practically unannounced.” Kaliel retorted.  
“Freaking prick.” Aron sighed.  
“Well he has always been a loose cannon.” Your father tried to defend your brother.

After a long drive back home you all went to unpack and organize your things in your rooms. You noticed that Alastair was not around; you hoped that he was getting groceries and that he was OK. That man was like a third father to you. You decided not to worry about it to much and headed downstairs. On your way downstairs you heard a knock.


	5. Part5

You decided to to open the door because one: no one else was gonna do it, and two: Alastair was not home. At the door there was a man with brown hair and hazel eyes. He was 6ft tall and had the smile of a devil.   
“Michael?” You asked  
“Who else?” He answered with cocky grin fixing his shirt.  
“Dude what are you doing here? And where’s-?  
He gasped and put his hand on his chest clearly looking at you offended that you his brother would ask him such a question. He scoffed and said with a hint of sass: “I came for a visit and they are coming tommorow.” He picked up his bag and looked at you asking if he come inside. You moved allowing him to enter. He looked around.  
“So he isn’t here isn’t he?” Michael asked in a serious tone.  
“No. Maybe later if not tommorow he’ll stop by.”  
Michael hummed thinking about something.  
“Do you think he is in trouble?” You asked.  
“No, we would have known.” You both continued walking towards the stairs in complete silence the mood getting more serious by the minute.  
“Sadly I’m not sure since he also has a tendency to be a bit spontaneous.” He added then he turned towards you; both of you stared at each other. Eyes filled with concern and confusion. After a couple of what seemed deadly seconds he smiled.  
“Come ‘ere you.” Michael pulled you towards him hugging you.  
“I know man.” You said hugging your brother back. He tightened his hold.  
“I can’t believe it! You in college!” His voice filled with excitement. “I was beginning to loose hope do to all of the shit you; no wait all of us were all going through.” He added his voice being filled with sadness.  
“Yeah.” You sighed, you suddenly being filled with your brothers sadness. Michael pats your back and starts climbing the stairs and says: “But now none of that matters. What does matter is that we all are together and becoming better.” He finished with a smile and you smile too agreeing with his statement. You also proceed to climb the stairs, once you reach your brothers side he puts his arm around your neck and pulls you closer. “Besides we can always get rid of the old man and keep his fortune. If push come to shove.” He said with a grin. You on the other hand gave him a look and shook your head. You know it was a joke but it still made you feel odd. It made it sound that the only thing that mattered was the money and only the money. But you knew that neither Michael, Mason or you would do something like that. Since Michael was also rich, Mason was almost there and you just really didn’t seem to care. You could be starving to death and you wouldn’t accept it, you just couldn’t. It felt wrong for you and the fact that people talk didn’t help either.  
“Why are you not dead yet?” You asked  
“Because I’m a good man with good karma kid.” He said proudly  
“Yeah and I’m Maria Theresa.” You retorted.  
“I wouldn’t be surprised little brother. You are one of the most compassionate and empathic member of the family.” He said letting you go and heading to his room. “See ya at diner. Yeah?”  
“And miss Alastair’s cooking?! Of course I’m going to be there!” You happily grinned.

After that dinner went peacefully. You all talked about your week and other things. Then you all watched television together and ate dessert. When it became late you all showered and decided it was time to hit the hay. You decided to try to do a bit of homework and use the computer for a while. About two hours pass and you were beginning to actually get tired so you turn off the computer and wobble to your bed. But before you could reach it you heard a tap on your window. Against your better judgement and with out thinking you decided to check. There you see a man dressed in black and grey military like clothing with a red bandanna and goggles. You sigh and open the window allowing the stranger in. “You know you could have come over earlier right?” You asked.  
“Not really.” He said. You raised your eyebrow as if asking him why.  
“I just got rid of them. Some ass-hole tricked us and got us in trouble.”   
“Us?”  
“Yeah. Me and some guys I was going to do business with.” He said scratching his head with a bit of frustration.  
“Oh. So one of the guys who you were going to meet with tried to kill you and the other men in that meeting?” You asked crossing your arms sounding unimpressed.  
“Yep.”  
“So why are you here May?”  
“I came for visit and to talk with you. Plus the boys missed you.” Mason said finally taking off the bandanna and goggles. Revealing his sharp brown eyes and black hair that would make anyone stop and stare at least. Mason was a tall man that very well built yet it wasn’t to much, he has tan colored skin and he also had a devils smile. He unlike Michael was a bit more serious and a bit more of an ass. But all in all he was a good guy.  
You see he didn’t work in a armory he worked as drug lord, but a good one. He uses that title as a ruse to try to stop human trafficking and get the people that he saved back home. Michael is the owner of various strip clubs that are used to give information to the police, his brother and sometimes superheroes and you? You were just a part time superhero. Why because your city already has a hero and that hero is your father. You just helped around when it got really tough if not you helped Batman defuse a situation or something of that caliber.  
“So you coming [Nickname]?” Your brother asked taking his hand out and you without hesitation take it and say: “It’s not like I have anything else to do.”


	6. Chapter 6

You got dressed before heading with Mason. The out fit was similar to your brother’s but instead of goggles you wore a domino mask, and the colors that you had were blue and black instead of red, black and grey. All in all what you had on was just a navy blue long sleeve shirt, gloves and black cargo pants. Plus you were wearing your super suit under that.

Right now you were both heading for the pier or so you thought because your brother just jumped towards another building going in a completely different direction. You simply followed him thinking he might just be taking another route do to his incident from earlier. Or they have another base? But who truly knows what goes through the mind of the great and terrifying Mason Alvarez or what others call him Crimson Peak. Well at least that’s what the news calls him. Why the name? Nobody really knows, though it sounds less scary than Crimson Death. Though this name now sounds like an 80’s movie title and not it doesn’t sound very serious. But that’s the one that stuck, so yeah.

You both arrive at what seems like an abandoned building. Mason scopes the area to see if there are any unwanted guest around while you just somewhat look around waiting for him to tell you when to move. After a quick lookout you both go from the roof that you were on to the door across the street. Your brother with a grappling hook and you float down; trying not to attract attention on yourself. Because it might accidentally reveal your identity or attract The Bat; and right now your were not in the mood to deal with him and his bratty pup. 

Mason knocks and whispers something through his comm making the door open on it’s own. Both of you enter and everything was dark and quiet. The place was just your standard abandoned building apparently, but the inside was pretty clean and organized. Mason walks and you quietly follow your brothers lead, none of you talk though. You, not knowing what was going on and your brother because there might be an unwanted guest here. Both of you continue to wander until you see a light. May takes out his Heckler & Koch G36C and you a Chris Reeve Green combat knife. Not wanting to break the silence and loose the moment of surprise you decided that it was best to use your powers for once and talk to your brother telepathically.  
“Psst May what’s the plan?”   
“Well I was thinking that it would be best if you stayed here while I dealt with the situation. Because I really don't want to hear the old man bitching about you getting hurt and how inconvenient it will be for you to get around with said injuries.” He answered annoyed.  
“Uh huh.” You said unconvinced.   
“But knowing you and how much of a nosy little shit you are. I’m going to say: Just cover my back.” And with that he took the lead. Once you two reached the door and got into position Mason pulled out three fingers and counted them down. When the last finger fell he kicked the door and as soon as he was about to shoot there was a gun on his head, but instead of shooting who ever it was he just relaxed and smiled. You decided to have a peak at the person only to see one of your brothers men well actually about five of them in position ready to fight.

Seconds pass before everybody is fully relaxed both your brother and the men in the room. The man pointing at your brothers head lowered and puts his gun away. Mason slowly following his movements. Seconds pass and they both start laughing and pulling each other into a hug.


	7. Chapter 7

Seconds pass before everybody is fully relaxed both your brother and the man lower and put their guns away, start laughing and pull each other into a hug. After that Mason waves at everyone else, he looks at you with the corner of his eye and nudges you to come over which you do, then wraps around you and pulls you close.

“Guess what I brought!” Your brother yells making you flinch a bit and the guys stare. After another moment of silence they take off their masks or bandanas and exclaim: “[Name]!”

“Guys!” You yelled back realizing who were they. They go push your brother out of the away and give you hugs, pats and nooggies. You are pushed to a chair and forced to sit on it, then you are bombarded with questions like: How are you?, How’s school?, Everything OK?, Any lovers? and such. Mason just watched with amusement both at their reaction towards your arrival and seeing how much you’ve grown over these couple of years. For him it was hard to believe that this is who you really are. He remembered the day that you first met each other. It was in a Burger King, about three in the morning, if his memory served him right. You were at the register and the place looked like a ghost town. He made his way to the register and actually saw you, he thought you were cute. Though you looked exhausted and very weak, then again it was three in the morning and it was a fast food so yeah. He ordered and proceeded to make small talk with you while he waited for his order. After that he sat down ate and continued to do some research on a case. About an hour passed and he heard a door open and close followed by good byes. His eyes move from his work to the source of commotion only to see taking of your hat and shirt. Now this truly caught his interest. But only to end up feeling disappointed when he saw you had another shirt under. You looked around the restaurant and saw him. After that he told you to sit with him and after that you talked about everything and anything. Mason started to feel a connection with you during your conversation; hell he offered to offered to drive you home since you didn’t have a car. And he himself didn’t know why he did that. Then he found himself coming over for most of your shifts. By the time he noticed what was going on he already knew everyone there including the managers. 

One night he waited for to finish your shift so he could drive you home like always. Though in his to your place he had an emergency, but you were sleeping in his car so he didn’t know what to do. He decided, against his better judgement mind you, to bring with him. It was weird having to work and hoping that they didn’t find you in his car or you dying of asphyxiation. His men found it funny though. Having him freaking out over his “lover” not getting killed and such, but after a while they offered to take you their place so Mason could calm down. The next day he spent it with trying to make it up to you, because you thought he kidnapped you. Even though he explained to you one too many time that that wasn’t the case. After a while and a bit of food you calmed down and accepted his apology. During a conversation you both were having. You told told him that you never met your father which he found funny because neither did he. So he decide to help find you while he looked for his own. You were skeptical at first and it took a lot of convincing just like the first time he offered you a ride, but you agreed.

Skip into a couple of weeks filled with mental and emotional breakdowns, sleepless nights, couple of arguments, followed by the fact that you were practically dying by starvation and you didn’t tell him about it; you quit. More like Mason forced you by writing the resignation letter himself, driving you to your job, and telling you to give it to the manager in charge of the shift. But you did none the less. He just had to make you quit. He just couldn’t bare see you get treated they way they did. Not to mention the inhumane living conditions that were forced to live in, courtesy of a crappy pay check. Anyway after that you started living with him and met Michael, then Kaliel and finally your father. Aron came a couple of years later but that is another story.

Mason has done a lot of things in which equals a lot of regrets. But the only thing he doesn’t regret is meeting you and of the good things that have and will come with it. He thought looking at you with a loving smile.


	8. Chapter 8

It felt nice to be surrounded by affection if you were use to it of course. Your being didn’t know how to handle such waves of affection. Because one moment you were filled with bliss then suddenly you feel a pang of fear and uneasiness, which was confusing. But it couldn’t be helped since your mom wasn’t the most affectionate of people, if you could call it that.   
“So what happened?” Mason asked interrupting the petting sesh. Making the guys give him angry, poutty and annoyed looks. Mason sighed knowing that something like this couldn’t be helped you were like their baby after all.   
“We heard about what happened earlier. You know with the possible mole?” A man with short brown hair and light brown eyes answered. His name is Luis. One of the shortest in your brothers inner circle, very good with long range weaponry, he is practically “The man with a plan”. Highly respected amongst his boys and a very serious man.  
“Huh news does travel fast.” Your brother commented while plopping on a nearby chair.  
“That and the Bat is in town too.” Luis continued crossing his arms.  
“Meaning?” Mason asked rolling his hand trying to see if he could get more out of him  
“That I shouldn’t be here.” You intervened.   
“Non sense li’l man.” A huge man used your shoulder as an arm rest. His was almost twice your size, very buff, black hair, dark brown eyes, technically looks like a fratboy but isn’t. His name is Marcus. He is super sweet and incredibly bright guy; just don’t piss him off.   
“No he is right we can’t risk him being found. Especially since he works with both the king of the city and Batman.” Luis argued before looking at Mason as if asking him what is his next move. Mason sighed and said: “We’ll continue this discussion on the ship I guess. It’s just like Luis said we can’t risk [Name] being caught by the Bat.”  
“Yeah and for all we know he might be looking for us as we speak kiddo.” Marcus added ruffling your hair.

You all talked and drank for a bit, making sure that the meeting wasn’t a complete waste. After that you all said your goodbyes and started heading your separate ways but not before feeling a hand on your shoulder. Turning around you noticed it was Marcus grinning at you. You look around for your brother and seeing that he was talking to Luis and someone else you decided that it was OK.   
“After this whole thing blows over we should totally hangout. Like the old days you know?” Marcus mused now standing next to you and looking at the dark sky.   
“Yeah I miss our old little group.” You sighed and looked up as well. “Which reminds me how is everybody?” You asked now looking at Marcus. He smiled and said: “They are fine. Mostly doing undercover work if not getting their lives together. I think Salvador has a kid now.”  
You gasp. “What?! No way! That’s fantastic! If you see him please send him my regards or something.”  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah, don’t worry your little head short stack.” He joked while rubbing your head one last time.  
“OK. Just because your are the tallest amongst us doesn’t mean that you can constantly make short people jokes. And what is it with and rubbing my head dude?” You asked trying to fix your hair.  
“Because it ridiculously soft bro making it your head addicting for those who touch it.” He smirked. Then he checked his watch and frowned letting you know that its time to go. “You should change.” He mummers making you sigh and start taking of your clothes. Marcus takes your clothes and hugs you tightly, as if he doesn’t want to let you go. “I’ll tell him that you went ahead. We really don’t want risk getting you in trouble and ruining the life that you are working so hard to build.”   
“I know.” You said with sadness laced around those words. Silence surrounds for a couple of seconds before Marcus says: “Do I keep these or should I give them to our bro or what?” You stare at him unamused, but your body betrays you by making you chuckle.  
“Sadly I like that outfit so you are going to give it May.”   
“Oh come on! Why does he always get the good stuff.” He whined over dramatically, then pulls you close and whispers: “I’m joking by the way. I wouldn’t caught dead with these. That and your brother will kill me for it.” 

You both exchanged looks and decided to leave it there for tonight, not before waving goodbye. You thought it would be a good idea to fly around and do a quick patrol of the city and to see if it was true that the caped crusader was in town.


	9. Chapter 9

About twenty minutes of flying around you noticed that everything was peaceful, which was good since this city is fairly quiet compared to Gotham. Then again any city is quiet compared to Gotham. Plus there was no sign of Batman anywhere either so you were in the clear, so you headed home. As you were doing so you suddenly felt something on your ankle and before you could react you were pulled down. Making you fall fast and hard on a roof.   
“Wow you are even more pathetic than I thought.” A voice said walking towards you, while you tried to recover. “I still don’t know why does father have an interest in you.”  
“You and me both.” You murmured voice filled with anger and frustration, because you knew who it was plus the fact that you were caught like this and the fact that you couldn’t do anything about it. The owner of the voice stood next to you waiting for you to get up. You finally were able to get up, you compose yourself and your thoughts; as soon as you did you spoke.   
“What do you want Robin?” Now your voiced being laced with annoyance.  
“Nothing really.” He answered proudly “Father just asked me to find you and see what you were doing. Since he couldn’t find you that is.” He added looking at you with a smirk gracing his features.  
“Anything else?” You ask. Now your voice sounding serious   
“No. Just to need to tell him that I found, which I already did.” He said with slight pride and arrogance. Silence starts to take over neither of you move knowing that Batman was on his way. Probably to scold you or something. You knew what was going to happen because he has being doing this for months now. Ever since you severely injured a man almost killing him for using girls as “entertainment”. Yes you may have over reacted that night but these were girls barely reaching the age of sixteen. You understood Batman’s point of view but just couldn’t let him get away or sent to prison without him having experience some sort of torture or something. 

But Batman didn’t see it that way. What he saw was a young man being a possible danger to society, because he wasn’t your only victim, no, there were others. Others that ended just like the guy you had in your arms, practically dead. Though he knew that you were trying to do the right thing he couldn’t just let it be. He had to keep you under his control so you don’t loose yours and cause a mess. Since not only you were a good fighter you also had magical abilities which were greatly affected by your emotions. But that is not the only thing he saw in you.

“He doesn’t trust you. You know.” Robin said interrupting your thoughts.  
“I am well aware. I also know that you trust me less than he does.” You retorted.  
“Huh. So you do have a couple of working cells in there.” He cockidly remarked looking at you form the corner of his eye.   
“Piece of shit.”You murmured.  
“Waste of space.” He murmured as well.  
“Why don’t you and your old man find something better to do? It’s like you don’t have anything else to do other than wasting my time.” You asked him anger slowly taking over.  
“Trust me I would prefer spending my time doing something useful instead of following a sad pathetic boy who can’t control his emotions.” He said as a matter of factly, crossing his arms while turning his head away from you.  
“Like you’re the one to talk.”you whispered. Making him turn and grab you by your shirt, anger filled his eyes making you smirk in response.   
“What?” He growled.  
“You just proved my point Boy Blunder.” You said grinning, causing his anger to rise. He was about to punch until a shadow appeared around you two. Robin sighs and lets you go. Knowing who that shadow belonged to, though it didn’t stop either of you from glaring at each other.   
“Boys.” His voice sounded firm yet playful to you. “If your going to fight do it in the sparing ring at the cave.”  
“Yes father.” Robin sighed while you looked away not wanting to get involved.   
“You two realise that this looks bad publicly right? Two superheroes fighting each other instead of helping each other. This will cause them to loose faith in us. You are not children any more, you are adults so start acting like it for once.” He scolded. You both felt ashamed but it couldn’t be helped. His son has a god complex while the other either allowed himself to be pushed around or could possibly kill someone if given the chance. This was worse than when he and Clark tried to make their sons to become friends. This made Bruce sigh not of anger or disappointment but of worry. Because this is not what he wants for either of you. He wants you both to become great men in the future. Both in and out of the suits. But he doesn’t know what to do. He feels that with you is like Jason all over again and it kills him. He wants you to be his side no matter what so he can watch you, teach you, care for you, but you wont let him. You constantly push him away making him wanting to be by your side even more. But..  
“[S/Name] where were you?” He asked firmly and regretting this already.  
“Home. Then on patrol.” You sighed. “Why?”  
“You didn’t respond my calls that’s why.” His voice becoming more firm and authoritative.  
“You never gave me any sort of communication device Bat.” You told him crossing your arms and your voice becoming more annoyed. Bruce stared at you not believing what you said. He could have sworn that he did. Then he glared at you not wanting to loose his facade and walked towards you. As he did he looked at you.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Pretty sure old man. Trust me if I had one I would probably be one of the first to arrive to help.” You answered your voice serious now staring at Batman in the eye. Neither of you showing any signs of backing down. Damian watched unamused but he is growing impatient. He can’t believe that his father would put so much interest in someone like you. You didn’t have anything that would make you stand out as a hero or as anything for that matter. But he didn’t question his fathers choices. So he waited a couple of seconds before intervening. 

“Father [S/name] has been found alive and well. Plus he is not blowing up a city, so I would assume it’s ok to head back and continue our previous investigations. Or am I wrong?” Damian asked hoping that they could go home. Which apparently it did work because as soon as he finished both of you looked at him then at each other and nodded. Bruce walked towards the edge of the building and jumped. Seconds later Robin follows but not before stopping and saying: “You owe me.”

You chuckled and respond: “I know.”


	10. Chapter 10

Now that Batman and Robin left, you sat own at edge of the building thinking. Thinking about how weird it was that Batman and didn’t actually fight with you tonight, and that your roomate was an ass, that you didn’t have your own friends, that you were poor, or that you didn’t have a job, especially for the fact that you felt that you were an inconvenience for those around you. Maybe it was the fact that you were a twenty year old man that hasn’t accomplished anything with your life. Other things came to mind making you feel worse. You didn’t know what to do; except suppress and forget, suppress and forget. Which you did. You waited a couple of more minutes to do so before heading home. You just simply wished to have someone to truly confide on with out a care. Someone that wouldn’t judge you, someone that would just make you feel safe. But quickly dismissed the idea thinking that no one would truly want to be by your side. After a while you finally arrived home. You take of your uniform, hid it and went to bed not really caring about anything else at the moment.

 

The sun slowly rose signalling that daytime was coming. Small foot steps and giggles resonate through out the halls of the mansion. A door suddenly being open with extreme care and padded footsteps whisper through the room. A figure sleeps in a bed while another watched, eyes filled with wonder and curiosity. Small waves are created on the bed, a breaths being drawn, steady breathing, soft patting noises being made, concluded with a soft: “Uncle [N/Name].” A soft moan follows. “Uncle wake up. Please?” Silence. The voice puffs it’s cheeks and crosses it’s arms. The body stirs but continues to be silent. “Uncle.” The voice said firmly, puffing it’s cheeks a bit more. The body raises a brow followed by a smirk. It stirs yet again, but it makes the voice it’s victim. A squeal is heard in the quiet room. The body and the voice laugh, both hugging each other.  
“You know I heard you the first time, right?” You asked your niece causing her to give you a look.   
“But you didn’t wake up mister.” Your niece pouted making you smile a bit.  
“I always do you know that.” You said moving her hair from her face. “No matter how tired I am.”  
“I know.” She answered looking down. Her eyes suddenly widen and her head perks up. You stare waiting for her to speak. “Oh. Oh. Alastair made French toast today.” She announced her body filled with excitement. Your eyes widen and your smile grew.  
“What?! No way!! Why didn’t say so sooner Sabrina!” You exclaimed with joy making your niece bounce you joy. You both get out of bed and run towards the kitchen. Well actually your niece ran while you speed walked to the kitchen. Once you two arrived at the door, you picked up your niece and opened the door. You walk to the breakfast table set your niece down and head to the stove where Alastair was.   
“Morning.” Alastair said flipping a toast.  
“Morning.” You chimed grabbing a cup and filing it with water.  
“Rough night?” He asked.  
“No. Why?” You said taking a sip leaning on the counter backwards.  
“Because you seem upset [Name].” He said looking at you, eyes filled with concern. It always surprised that he always knew when something was wrong, especially when it was about you. As much as you wanted to answer him you couldn’t. You were so use to keeping it all in that you didn’t how to let it out. All you could do was stare at your cup and sigh. Alastair stared at you hopping that he could get something from you anything would suffice, but nothing happened making him sigh as well.  
“So hows college so far?” He asked trying to lighten the mood.  
“The usual shit ton of work, having no idea what I’m doing with my life, ectera.” This made Alastair quirk a brow and a smile appear. He turned off the stove and walked over to the sink to lean on it.  
“Ok so how are you adjusting to your new University?”   
“It’s fine, very quiet, freaking huge, everything is far away, still trying to figure out where everything is though, but it’s a really nice place.” You replied still looking at your cup. Alastair stares at you feeling a bit better now knowing what was bothering you. He was going to pick up some plates from the cabinet but stop when you subconsciously got the plates for him. You set them up and he added the toast, then you went the fridge got juice, you put it on the table, got the plates with the cutlery necessary and put on the table. Alastair was going to grab the syrup so he can put it on the table but beat him to with a nope. He sent you a small glare and stated to do the dishes.  
“Alastair what are you doing?” You asked from the table. But before he could answer you say: “You better not be doing the dishes.”  
“[Name] I swear that for the love of-” He started to say with a bit of exasperation in his voice  
“I’ll do ‘em. Relax and take a break man.” You some what ordered. Alastair sighed knowing that your stubborn ass wont let him do anything else. He just wished you could let him do his job whenever you come over. He is very grateful tough and he adores how considerate you are, but it’s his job to take care of you and your brothers. He thought while he leaned on the kitchen island watching you and your niece eat your breakfast and bond, hoping you’d get distracted enough so he can do the dishes.


	11. Chapter 11

After breakfast you followed your niece to her play room and obviously played and did everything she wanted to do. From exploring the mansion to tea parties, you name it. Right now you were “playing” hide-and-seek. Actually she just ditched you after playing dress up. Well more like she “forced” you to wear some women’s clothes she found somewhere around the house, but whatever as long as she was happy you were cool with it. You decided to head downstairs to get something to drink, but before that you went to your room to pick up your phone and headphones to listen to music.

With [Fave/ Song] playing you headed to your destination the kitchen. You were bobbing your head and shimming (?) to the music in the hallway. As you were making your way to the end of the hall, a vibrating sensation hits you, causing you to stop. You pause the music and check what was the cause of this small but rude interruption of your jam sesh. It was a message saying: “I’m in the area.”From an unknown number. Simply assuming it was your brother contacting you from a borrowed phone you continued to make your way to the kitchen, but another vibration stopped you. It was another message saying: “Be careful I think the old man is planning something.”   
You looked at your phone confused, because your father was supposed to be out today for the whole day. But you decided to heed your brothers warning after you go to the kitchen and get well deserved snack. While you headed towards the stairs you went to play music again but you heard voices on your way down. You really didn’t care thinking it was your brothers talking to each other or something. That is until you heard your name. You look up seeing who called you and surprise, surprise it was your father and he brought people. Great. Taking a deep breath and answered with simple: “Yeah?” Eyes now looking at the roof.

“What are you wearing?” Your father asked looking at you confused. The people behind him looked confused, surprised and maybe slightly embarrassed. Trying to ignore the feelings of embarrassment that were slowly rising. You decided to turn your eyes to look at your father, allowing a small annoyed sigh to be released you answered: “Clothes why?”

“Um nothing really. It’s just that that kind of outfit is not your usual style that’s all.” You father said awkwardly eyeing you, trying to understand the situation before him. While trying not to embarrass you any further. You walk towards him, put your hand on his shoulder pulling him towards you and ask him:  
“Dad what do you do when a two year old gives you a fake phone?”  
“Uh what?” Your father asked you confused.   
“You answer it.” You said earning a nod from your old man. Standing up straight, you nod, put one hand on your hip, while the other hand gestures your outfit and you continue speaking. “So what do you do when your seven year old niece tells you to wear a pink crop top and green booty shorts? You wear them for the sake of her happiness.”

Your father looks at you understanding everything now. Making you relax for a bit. Your vision slowly makes it way to the people behind your father, but it’s cut short when you hear a voice yell: “Uncle [N/Name]! Where are you?”  
“Front door!” You yell, then turn to your father to apologize for yelling, but the joy in his eyes letting you know that you were forgiven. The sound of small steps makes you and your father to turn to the right. Seconds pass and a small figure appears breathing heavily. After catching it’s breath it yells again: “Uncle [N/Na... Grandpa! You’re back!”   
“Sabrina my beautiful girl come to pappy!” Your father said crouching down. Sabrina squealed and ran towards him, you simply moved aside so that they can say their hellos. Looking at them you could literally feel the love and happiness coming from your father.   
“Sabrina where are you?” You heard Michael ask. He appears through the same place that his daughter came from. When he sees you he is taken aback suddenly by what you were wearing, though he knew what probably happened. Before he could ask where his daughter was you pointed down, making him look in that direction. He relaxed when he saw Sabrina and his father hugging. Your brother leaned on the door frame and cleared his throat.

“As much as I love seeing any form and expression of love. I would love to have my daughter back.” Your brothers statement caused your father to look up at Michael. Both of them stare at each other for a bit. Bastion stands and picks up his granddaughter looks at her and says: “OK Sabrina how would you like it if I went to the kitchen and helped you, daddy and Alastair make lunch?” Her eyes widen with joy and she nods furiously, making your father laugh. With that sign of approval he heads for the kitchen with his granddaughter. Michael looks at him in shock, then he shakes his head and sighs, heading towards the kitchen as well. You and quite possibly the men that came with your father stand there shock and confused. 

“Did the old man just ditch his work buddies or is it just me?” A voice said behind you. You turn around seeing a male leaning on the frame of the wall holding a coffee mug, wearing grey sweatpants and no shirt. Who looked just as confused as you were.“May?” You asked a bit surprised. He nods. You were about to say something but you heard someone clearing their throat making you and Mason to look to the door. Five men were standing there. All of them dressed in formal, semi-formal or casual- formal outfits. Out of the five men you recognized one.

“Shit sorry about that Bruce.” You said extending your hand towards him. Bruce simply chuckled saying that it was alright and probably would have reacted in a similar manner. After exchanging some more formalities he turns to his other companions and says: “This is [Name] one of Bastion’s sons.” A blonde man with a beard moves forward to shake your hand.  
“Oliver Queen. Ooh strong handshake you got there.” He said quite surprised, you smile sheepishly and responded with a: “Thanks.”  
Oliver smirks, leans closer and whispers: “And relax we all went through that phase.”   
You look at him confused before it clicked. Causing to blush a bit from embarrassment and making him laugh. Bruce put his hand on the bridge of his nose and sigh.   
“Don’t embarrass the boy Ollie.” A man with black hair, blue eyes and glasses said.  
“Yeah man we all know you went through that phase too.” Another man with brown hair, brown eyes said. He was wearing a jacket. “And you enjoyed every second of it.” He added wrapping his arm around Oliver and with a smirk, they started to bicker. The man with glasses walked towards you and introduced himself.   
“Clark Kent. It’s a pleasure meeting you [Name]. Your father talks a lot about you.”   
“Good things I hope.” You said offering your hand for a shake. Which he took smiling. Clark gave you that I’m extremely polite vibe. While the other two gave the cool uncle vibes. They all seemed fun and cool to be around with. 

You saw another blonde man talk to Bruce. Probably was to distract or calm him from the other two. You thought about introducing yourself but decided against it. “If you guys want you can wait for my dad in the living room, while I fetch him.” You decided to offer since it was kinda stupid just leaving them there standing, plus Alastair would kill you for allowing family guests go through such things. They looked at each other as if thinking about it, but Clark decided to agree. Mason pointed behind himself and told them where the living room was. They all introduced themselves to Mason and headed to the living room. After they were gone Mason wrapped an arm around your neck and pulled you close. Both of you started walking.  
“I thought you were coming over a bit earlier.” You asked in a business like tone. He looked at you somewhat surprised, but he simply shrugged it off.  
“Yeah but the Bat was nearby so.” He explained kinda annoyed about the fact that Batman was interfering with his business.   
“Mm. Anyway you could have said you were here instead of “in the area”, so that I wouldn’t have suffered from embarrassment.” You commented pouting.  
“Well I didn’t he would do something like this so early. Even I was caught off guard. Which fucking sucks by the way.” He defended himself lifting his arms in a form of surrender. “Anyway get changed I’ll get the old man.” He told you. You gave him a look. He gave you a really? Look to which you nodded. Knowing him would probably do something else just to annoy your father. He stared at you for a bit longer; his sharp eyes trying to convince you otherwise. But in the end he could never win against you in a battle of determination. So Mason opted for sighing and doing what he said he was going to do. “Just so you know I still had to go to the kitchen either way. I kinda want more coffee.” He gestured his now empty mug. You looked at him still kinda unconvinced but..  
“Alright I’ll go and get changed.” You said in defeat heading towards to stairs. Before you continued any further you turned to look at your brother. “After you’re done with your coffee get dressed why don’t cha?” You said with a small smile and made your way to your room. Mason watched you leave for a bit, before shaking his head and mumbled to almost to the point of a whisper: “Dammit.”


	12. Chapter 12

About an hour has passed and right now you were making your way downstairs. Because Michael sent you text saying that lunch was almost done. You started checking your social media, since you guys weren’t allowed to do so on the table during meals. Which was a good idea; it forced your family to talk and bond with each other for a bit. But just as you finished descending from the stairs you heard a knock.  
Weird. If I remember correctly none of us had a guest coming over. Unless dad had another business partner arriving late or something. You thought while walking to the door. Upon opening the door you see another familiar face. “Tim?” You asked slightly surprised.  
“[Name]? What are you doing here?” Tim responded in a similar tone. You both shake hands.  
“Well this is my house well my uh dad’s but uh yeah. I live here.” You awkwardly stuttered in response “So what about you?”  
“Oh! Yeah Bruce called me over. I have no idea why though, probably something work related.” Tim said bashfully while rubbing the back of his neck  
“So you work with your dad?” You asked with a small smirk and a quirked brow.  
“Yeah sorta.”  
“You poor soul.” You said a bit dramatically, while putting a hand on his shoulder and slowly allowing him to enter the house. Tim chuckled at your statement and headed inside.  
“Yeah. It doesn’t help either when your younger brother is constantly butting in and pissing you off.” Tim sighed remembering those “lovely” moments at Wayne Enterprises.   
“Trust me I know the feeling.” You said putting your hands in your pockets.   
Both of you talked for a bit while looking for your parents. You walked and looked a bit more trying to find them, but to no avail. So you decided that Tim should text Bruce hoping that he would tell you guys their location. Thankfully he did. They were in the backyard in one of the small gardens. Now you just had to figure out which garden.

Miraculously they were in the first small garden. It was filled with red, white, yellow and orange flowers, a white pebbled path lead you to a round white table in the middle in the middle of the garden. Where you father and his companions were sitting. The garden looked so spectacular that it gave you a feeling that it was something straight out of fantasy book. You waited until your father was done speaking so that Tim could join them without causing an interruption. As if on cue your father signalled you to come in. You enter with Tim right behind you. Once you arrive to the table you inform your father that lunch should be ready soon and waited until Tim sat down. You were finally introduced to the other blonde man, named Barry Allen; chatted for a bit with him and left. You only hoped that lunch was ready.


	13. Chapter 13

Lunch went smoothly since you ate alone. Apparently everybody had like their own little group to eat lunch with and forgot to invite you or something. But it was OK because it has been a while since you had time for yourself. So putting that free time in to actual good use you headed to your bedroom and tried to finish you homework. 

Your assignment wasn’t difficult just extremely annoying to say the least. You had to answer ten questions by writing two paragraphs for each question. The thing is that more than half of the questions can be answered in two sentences or less! Two or less mother-fucking sentences! This frustrated you because you were a man of few words; so bullshitting through essays and tests that required certain amount of sentences or words was not an easy task for you. 

It took you a couple of hours to write the rough draft so you could do it in you computer later. That and you needed a break. You decided to lay down for a bit. Trying to clear your mind and relax. But it wasn’t possible, since no mater how hard you tried they wouldn’t go away. Those same old thoughts that have been slowly eating you for years. Failure, useless, abomination, nuisance, bastard. Those phrases that were daily carved into your head: Keep studying so you end up like me pregnant, your younger brother has better grades than you, you don’t do anything in this house, why are you so stupid, this is all your fault, can you do anything right, because you we don’t money. The feelings that you have been building up for years: hatred, sadness, self-hatred, loneliness, anger, resentment, and fear. Thoughts, feelings, images formed things called memories. These caused your body to unconsciously react; causing your breath to hitch, your body to feel heavy yet light, your fingers to tremble lightly and tears to fall. All while you were trapped inside your mind. 

Hours seemed to have passed to in reality it has only been mere minutes. Knowing that nothing healthy will come for laying around in your condition you opted to have a stroll around mansion and find a room to call your own. But before that you sat up and rubbed your eyes noticing that you had apparently been crying. Do to your hands being a bit wet after rubbing your eyes. You took your time getting out of your bed, trying to compose yourself. When you finished, you stood up, looked at yourself in the mirror making sure that you looked fine and headed out for that stroll.


	14. Chapter 14

You’ve wondering around the house for quite some time now and you still haven’t found a place that seemed inviting. One would think that it would be an easy find since the house is mostly composed of rooms. Magical or otherwise. Nether the less you continued to search. 

After a while you decided to get a snack to see if it would help you feel better. When you arrived to the main entrance you stopped and looked at the door; located on your left. Then looked at the stairs and the entrance to the main dinning room and then back to the door. You didn’t know why but you had a feeling that you should stay there. Usually when you had this feelings you were right; so against your better judgement you stayed. A few minutes pass and you head for the door. It was as if something was pulling you towards it. Once there, you thought about opening the door, and you were quite conflicted about this. Why did your mind didn’t want you to do it? You didn’t know. But yet there was something telling you to do so. So you did. And upon doing so you find yourself dreading it instantly.

“Oh it’s you.” You and a voice said at the same time. You hated being right in these types of situations. The person behind the door was not other than Damian Wayne the prodigal son of the Wayne’s.  
“Who would have thought you would be lucky to find yourself in such lovely place. Quite opposite your usual..”  
“My father lives here.” You intervened not wanting to deal with him at the moment. Sighing you continued by asking: “What do you want?”  
“Well my father had business somewhere else today and I was to go with him. But since he hasn’t answered his cellphone the few times I called. I grew concerned. So after I discovered where he was I drove here to get him.” He informed you in a matter of fact tone.  
“He is still here? Wow. Whatever it is that they were discussing must have been important” You thought. “He should be outside in the first garden.” You mentioned opening the door fully so Damian could enter. “It kinda looks something from Alice in Wonderland. And it’s the first one on your left.”  
Damian hummed letting you know that he got what you said and went to get his father. While you continued to head to the kitchen, but you stopped debating whether or not help him get to the garden. “Does he even know where he is going?”   
“He is smart he can handle it.”   
“Yeah but that wouldn’t be very polite; now would it?”  
“I honestly don’t want to deal with him right now.”  
“But you have to be the bigger person here. You have to make eat his words even if it’s a little.” You continued your small debate until....  
“Damian!”  
“Yes?” He turned to look at you with a serious look.   
“Follow me I know a quicker way. The house is kind of a maze so...” You said motioning him to follow. Damian stared at you thinking if he should follow you or let his pride lead the way and end up lost.  
“Alright lead the way.” He answered heading towards you.

The walk was quiet. Neither of you dared to talk. Mostly because one: you really didn’t want to deal with his remarks and two: you just wanted to get rid of him as soon as possible. Oddly enough Damian did not seem annoyed or mad to be in your presence for once. He seemed quite curious. It surprised him how serious you were and that you seemed exhausted. It didn’t seemed it was a physical fatigue, but it looked more emotional or mental kind of exhaustion. Plus the mansion seemed very interesting. It was filled with a lot of paintings and antiques. The place looked very spacious. All in all The Bastion mansion piqued his interest, Damian secretly hopes that he can continue exploring the house.

The walk to the kitchen wasn’t long, but it felt like it. But you ignored it and headed to the fridge. Damian stood at the entrance waiting for you to finish so that you can leave him at the garden with his father. You pull out a gallon of water and look at Damian, who’s eyed widen a bit of surprise. You looked so tired and oddly alluring. You were standing in front of the refrigerator, your left ram rested on the door, your was still holding the handle of the gallon that you took out, while the light of the fridge lightly illuminated your features. The whole thing looked straight out of those romantic movies that his family sometimes watches. He couldn’t help but stare. You wrapped your right hand behind your head thinking about something, which made you seemed conflicted, but you quickly sighed in resignation. Damian continued to stare, his head slowly bobbing to the side trying to figure out what you were trying to do or say.  
“Uh if you go through this door you make a quick right, there’s a small path head towards it, at the end turn right, continue walking till you start seeing on your right a ballroom, when you do turn left and another quick left. That is where you’ll find your father and mine. If you get lost just remember: quick right, right, left, and quick left. Got it?” You finished looking at Damian making sure the he understood. He rolls his eyes a bit memorizing your instructions and nodded. You pick a cup and start serving yourself water. Noticing that Damian hasn’t moved and had a look on his face that seemed like he was concerned about something. You look at your cup and assumed it was because you didn’t offer him some. Looking at him you raise your cup and ask: “Want some?” 

Damian stares at you a bit more before shaking his head. “Um no I’m fine. Thank you for the offer though.” He said as he started to make his way to the door, located a few feet away from you. When Damian arrived at the door he turned to look at you. You do the same, seconds pass, you both nod and Damian exits the house to look for his father. When he arrives at his destination he stops and looks up noticing that the sun was setting and whispers “I should stop watching movies with Grayson.”


	15. Chapter 15

After Damian left you finished your water, cleaned your cup and headed to your room. Some time later you thought about going downstairs to try and socialize a bit, but decided not to. Alastair brought dinner to your room, he had a feeling that you weren’t coming out for a while. He would also come up to check up on you and make sure that you were OK. 

 

The rest of the weekend went by fairly quick. You spent most of your time in your room, playing with your niece and patrolling during the night. There were no mayor incidents this weekend in your city nor in Gotham apparently; since Batman didn’t come over to pick you up. Which you were glad, because you weren’t feeling like yourself lately. And having to deal with the Dynamic Duo was probably going to make you feel worse. 

Now it was Sunday afternoon and you were heading to your dorm-room. You weren’t quite excited to get there yet. Thinking that for now it was best to prolong the inevitable; a walk around the campus to find a nice spot to be in peace, sounded nice. But you remembered that you had take your bags to the dorm still. With a big sigh knowing fully well that prolonging things was not an option anymore. Having no choice you continued to walk, but you were hit with a sudden realization; you had powers. So you headed to a place that there was no one around and used your powers to teleport your stuff to your room making you feel proud of yourself with this sudden act of genuineness. And with that you explored the universities campus.

Eventually you found a nice spot practically on the other side of the campus. It was sort of like a forest, which was a perfect place to be alone right now. You walked and looked around to make sure that you were alone. Then you sat down in front of a tree and pulled out your cellphone and headphones from your back pocket; so you could listen to music. Using the rhythm of each song that played let your mind create adventures, actions scenes or montages. If the lyrics told a story, for example Battlefield by Blind Guardian, your would live out the story. 

Sometime after you summoned a sketchbook, a note book, a pencil and an eraser. You place them around you and waited for inspiration to hit.


	16. Chapter 16

Around this time a young man just arrived to his dorm. He opened the door to see that his roomate arrived; well his luggage at least. Which was odd, because he was always here. He rarely left. But right now it was god that he wasn’t here at this moment. He didn’t want to fight with him. He didn’t know why for some bizarre reason they would always bicker and he didn’t know why. The reason why it was a good thing that roomate was gone was not because they bickered or fought a lot it was because he needed to think. 

Twenty minutes have passed and the young man was walking around trying to pass the time. The sounds of laughter could be heard around campus. He noticed that there was too many people there for a Sunday. A lot of people. Maybe there was an activity going on somewhere or maybe they just didn’t have anything better to do. That is university life for you. Full of mysteries that were filled with logical explanations. The young man continued to wonder around looking for something to attract his attention, but nothing did.

After hours of shameless walking he found himself surrounded by green. “This is new.” He thought and continued to walk. Memorizing everything around him so he wouldn’t get lost. Not that he would but it wouldn’t hurt to be careful. He kept exploring the forest finding the place mesmerizing. He mentally noted he should come back with his camera and take a few pictures. The forest was so peaceful, it made him want to stay there. 

He continued his journey enjoying the sounds and smells. It made him feel at ease and it made him forget all of his problems. He was filled with bliss. For once in his life he felt truly contempt and harmonious. Until he heard a small noise. He decided to investigate it. Once he reached the source he said with his voice tinted with annoyance: “oh its you.”

After seconds of silence he noticed that the individual that he talked to was wearing headphones. That and that he was behind them too. the good person that he is; he decided to try to scare them. He slowly made his way to the individual and just as he was going to attack...  
“Don't even think about it Wayne.” A voice said making him stop on his tracks. With a pout and a hum he answers: “So you did notice [Name].”   
“Yep.” You said while reading something from your phone. Damian stared with disbelieve etched in his face. He was the son of Batman and grandson of Ra’s Al-Ghul. How could a simple ordinary human notice his presence. “I thought that if I ignored you long enough you’d leave.” You added with disinterest. This stroke a nerve with Damian.  
“I would have, but you looked so sad and pathetic like that and well maybe gracing you with my presence would make you seem less pathetic.” He said smugly crossing his arms.   
“Charming Wayne.” You scoffed making him puff his cheeks slightly and you to chuckle. You shake your head and ask: “Anything you want?”  
“No not really.” He said sitting next to you. You look at him curiously; as if not believing his statement. This made him sigh. “I just wanted to think.”  
“About?” You ask. He sighed again; then looked up. You start to put away your phone so you could give him your attention.  
“Work.” Damian mutters. You hum in acknowledgement.   
“Crappy co-worker?” You asked. Damian nods in affirmation.   
“How bad?”  
“Very.”  
“Damn.” You mutter; then you ask: “How bad?”   
“I don’t know. It’s just bad. I mean he came out of thin air and my boss favors him more than the rest.” Damian answered trying to sound as calm as possible, but you could tell that he was not a happy camper. “I literally worked to myself to the bone just to get my boss's approval and trust and it was all for nothing. Nothing! Just so a brat with anger issues could take it all away? Why? Because he did something wrong by accident, he needs to be babied?! I don’t think so!” He continued. You felt kinda bad for him. It must have meant a lot for him if it made this upset. So you just let him vent; it seemed like he needed it. And who knows maybe this will make you get along a bit better or at least tolerate each other.

“I hate him not because he is stupid or anything, but because he has so much potential and he chooses to let it got waste. It’s like he doesn’t want to improve himself. It’s like he likes to to just... Ugh!” Damian grunts while he hits the back of his head with the tree behind him. As if he was trying to calm himself. You could only stare or hum letting him know that you were listening. “He is so useless!” He adds in one small final fit of frustration while leaning on your shoulder, unconsciously. Damian continues to mutter something’s that you couldn’t catch and didn't care at the moment. Since your priority right now was to make Damian feel better. But you didn’t know how. So you thought for a few seconds but nothing came up making you sigh.  
“If it makes you feel any better I have a shitty co-worker too.” This piqued Damian’s interest; making him look at you with curiosity and wonder.   
“Really?” He asked wide eyed. You look at him confused and nod. “How bad are they?” He asked with a bit of happiness in his voice; which weird you out a bit. It didn’t help that he was little bit to close for your liking. You remebered all the times that you were alone with Robin and all the times that he accidentally almost killed you.   
“Bad enough to severely crippled them. Why?” You growled, making Damian back of in surprise. He was not expecting you to react like that. Hell he didn’t think you could even have those feelings. Damian always saw you as a harmless puppy. So if you reacted like that it must have been bad. But then he remembered the question that you just asked him. He thought about it for a while, then looked away as if trying to hide something. “Please tell me that you did not think that you were the only one with this problem?” You asked with disbelieve. Damian’s eyes widened and continued to look around. Your eyes widen in shock, not believing what you were experiencing at the moment. “You have got to be shitting me right now.”   
“What?” Damain mummers in embarrassment.   
“Damian do you really think that you are the only human being that has problems or are you just that conceited?”   
“N-no. No I did not! I am well aware that others are worst of that I am!” He stuttered face slowly growing scarlet.  
“Then why did you look at me like that?” You yelled.  
“Like how?” Damian yelled back.  
“Like as if you finally found someone who understood you!”   
“I did!” He boomed. It made you look at him in shock. This made him look at you surprised as well, because it was rare for him to loose even a bit of composure as a civilian and your face. Your face looked frightened and that was never a good sign. It could mean that all of both your and Damian’s efforts might have gone to waste. With this exchange silence began to take over allowing you both to calm down.   
“But you made it seem like I don’t know it was about you. As if no one ever went through something like this.” You said calmly; feeling bad about yelling at him.   
“Look [Name] I was surprised to know that someone like you also had to go through this.”He said in an apologetic tone, scratching the back of his head. You look at him confused and asked: “Like who?” in disgust. Damian noticed that he might have screwed up so he defends himself by saying: “By that I mean someone not very annoying in my standards.”   
“So I’m not annoying?” You asked teasingly; wrapping your around his shoulder. Testing possible new waters  
“Don’t push it [Last N].”


	17. Chapter 17

Who would have thought that boredom and time would go so well together? It was as if they were making sweet, slow and sensual love at the expense of humanity’s sanity. They made the world slow down at the moments where it shouldn’t. Creating events that humans fear or hate to experience. 

An hour has passed since your roommate left for work. Up until recently you were unpacking because, you found it to be a hassle to do so. Only to remind yourself half way through the week that you must put all of it back because you’ll have to wash it at your father’s. After sitting aimlessly in front of your bags for about twenty minutes you decided to tidy up your side of the room. Then you walked around the room, went to the bathroom a few times and laid on the floor for thirty minutes or so. Thinking about your life and how it has been. Unconsciously and unknowingly a spark of self-loathing occurred. You sat down in front of your make shift desk. Made from plastic boxes and a nest of old jackets, for you to sit on. The desk was between your bed and the bathroom door, making it a perfect little nook for you. When you finished getting comfortable you turned on your laptop, got paper, a bunch of different colored pens and your notebooks, so you could write an exam review for your upcoming Midterms.

Half way through you felt unmotivated and stopped working. Deciding that it was a good time to take a break you laid down on your bed, thinking on what to do next. Sadly, nothing seemed to come to mind, which was bad. For you nothing to do equaled: overthinking and self-loathing. Before you could start your internal crisis, you got out of bed to look for snacks hoping to distract yourself. But after looking in every nook and cranny for something to eat you found nothing. You laid down again moping that there was nothing for you to eat. Deciding that moping wasn’t going to get you any snacks, you got ready to go to a convenience store. Before leaving you made sure you had everything and brought a backpack just in case. 

You decided to do a bit of internal tourism. Looking for possible hangouts, places to eat or to shop from. All while trying to find a convenient store that attracted your attention. You texted our brothers to see if they had any recommendations. Also, to see how they were doing. The only one who texted back was Kaliel which, surprised you. Since he doesn’t seem to be the type of person that does your typical young people hangouts. Kaliel is much calmer and more mature than his twin. Though he has moments. Which you found endearing.   
He said that now he doesn’t remember any place that might suit your taste, but he would let you know after he was done with homework and other things.   
“Anything new or interesting in your end?” You texted.  
“No, not really. Classes are quite boring, and this place seems like a prison.” Kaliel responded. You sighed knowing the feeling all too well.  
“Schools tend to be like that sadly.”  
“I want to go out and walk around. There is nothing to do. Plus, the god-awful curfew instilled in this institution is ridiculous.” His small rant about how unfair and dumb his school is earned you a chuckle.   
“Ouch.” It was the only thing you could respond with.  
“I need friends. Aron’s are boring and very loud. But no one wants to be near me for some reason and it bothers me.” That hit you a bit close to home. Just like him you never really had friends of your own. You just knew a guy who knows a guy, or they were just there out of pity, but they were never there for you. Though in your case you knew why nobody wanted you. Sadly, there wasn’t any proper advice that you could give except:  
“Uh. Have you tried listening in on another people’s conversation? That might give you an idea on what’s going on.”  
“Isn’t that rude [Name]?” You rolled your eyes at this and with a slight frustration you texted:  
“Dude how do you think I know what goes on in this family!? It’ s not like any of us tend to share our problems and feelings! Also, none us get along! So yeah, a lil bit of snooping around never hurt anyone. In fact, in our case it was for the best. Since now we can at least be in the same room without trying to kill each other.”  
“You make a fair point actually, but still it makes me feel odd.”  
“Yeah I feel ya. Or you could always try talking to someone about it but knowing how those pretentious pricks work they are not really going to talk.”  
“It’s fine. I’ll figure something out. I’ll text you later something came up. Bye.”  
“Ok, bye!” You replied.

You put your phone away and decided to look around to see where you were, because you subconsciously continued walking while texting your brother. Upon doing so you noticed an arcade on your right. Noticing that it was open you decided to check it out.


	18. Chapter 18

Who would have thought that boredom and time would go so well together? It was as if they were making sweet, slow and sensual love at the expense of humanity’s sanity. They made the world slow down at the moments where it shouldn’t. Creating events that humans fear or hate to experience. 

An hour has passed since your roommate left for work. Up until recently you were unpacking because, you found it to be a hassle to do so. Only to remind yourself half way through the week that you must put all of it back because you’ll have to wash it at your father’s. After sitting aimlessly in front of your bags for about twenty minutes you decided to tidy up your side of the room. Then you walked around the room, went to the bathroom a few times and laid on the floor for thirty minutes or so. Thinking about your life and how it has been. Unconsciously and unknowingly a spark of self-loathing occurred. You sat down in front of your make shift desk. Made from plastic boxes and a nest of old jackets, for you to sit on. The desk was between your bed and the bathroom door, making it a perfect little nook for you. When you finished getting comfortable you turned on your laptop, got paper, a bunch of different colored pens and your notebooks, so you could write an exam review for your upcoming Midterms.

Half way through you felt unmotivated and stopped working. Deciding that it was a good time to take a break you laid down on your bed, thinking on what to do next. Sadly, nothing seemed to come to mind, which was bad. For you nothing to do equaled: overthinking and self-loathing. Before you could start your internal crisis, you got out of bed to look for snacks hoping to distract yourself. But after looking in every nook and cranny for something to eat you found nothing. You laid down again moping that there was nothing for you to eat. Deciding that moping wasn’t going to get you any snacks, you got ready to go to a convenience store. Before leaving you made sure you had everything and brought a backpack just in case. 

You decided to do a bit of internal tourism. Looking for possible hangouts, places to eat or to shop from. All while trying to find a convenient store that attracted your attention. You texted our brothers to see if they had any recommendations. Also, to see how they were doing. The only one who texted back was Kaliel which, surprised you. Since he doesn’t seem to be the type of person that does your typical young people hangouts. Kaliel is much calmer and more mature than his twin. Though he has moments. Which you found endearing.   
He said that now he doesn’t remember any place that might suit your taste, but he would let you know after he was done with homework and other things.   
“Anything new or interesting in your end?” You texted.  
“No, not really. Classes are quite boring, and this place seems like a prison.” Kaliel responded. You sighed knowing the feeling all too well.  
“Schools tend to be like that sadly.”  
“I want to go out and walk around. There is nothing to do. Plus, the god-awful curfew instilled in this institution is ridiculous.” His small rant about how unfair and dumb his school is earned you a chuckle.   
“Ouch.” It was the only thing you could respond with.  
“I need friends. Aron’s are boring and very loud. But no one wants to be near me for some reason and it bothers me.” That hit you a bit close to home. Just like him you never really had friends of your own. You just knew a guy who knows a guy, or they were just there out of pity, but they were never there for you. Though in your case you knew why nobody wanted you. Sadly, there wasn’t any proper advice that you could give except:  
“Uh. Have you tried listening in on another people’s conversation? That might give you an idea on what’s going on.”  
“Isn’t that rude [Name]?” You rolled your eyes at this and with a slight frustration you texted:  
“Dude how do you think I know what goes on in this family!? It’ s not like any of us tend to share our problems and feelings! Also, none us get along! So yeah, a lil bit of snooping around never hurt anyone. In fact, in our case it was for the best. Since now we can at least be in the same room without trying to kill each other.”  
“You make a fair point actually, but still it makes me feel odd.”  
“Yeah I feel ya. Or you could always try talking to someone about it but knowing how those pretentious pricks work they are not really going to talk.”  
“It’s fine. I’ll figure something out. I’ll text you later something came up. Bye.”  
“Ok, bye!” You replied.

You put your phone away and decided to look around to see where you were, because you subconsciously continued walking while texting your brother. Upon doing so you noticed an arcade on your right. Noticing that it was open you decided to check it out.


	19. Chapter 19

You wondered trough the arcade hoping to find a game that was to your liking. After wondering a bit, you were unable to find a game that motivated you to play on. It was a pity because, there a lot of games to try out. So, you decided to come back when you did not feel so odd. On your way you stop in your tracks. You saw it. The game that you have been looking for months now. Maximum Tune 2. You rubbed your eyes and slowly walked towards it, trying not get your hopes up. Once you arrived to the machine you grinned in joy and disbelief. It was Maximum Tune 2. You quickly got your wallet and ran to get tokens so you play. Not caring if it did not have manual settings or that it did not have the option to insert your card. You just wanted to play and after inserting the tokens, you pulled out the card and inserted it into the game. 

You felt ecstatic since you’ve been itching to play this game for a really long time now and because of that you lost track of time. Being struck by hunger is a good way to know that you needed to do another activity. So, you decided to go to a fast food and eat. It felt odd to eat alone in a place like this. Usually you had some sort of company to prevent these feelings of loneliness and frustration to surface. Finishing your meal as quickly as possible not because you were feeling a bit bummed out but, because you were in Gotham. That meant that it wasn’t a god idea to be out especially if you weren’t familiar with the city. But before going back to your dorm you went to a convenience store to buy some snacks and possible meals for the week.

On your way back to your dorm you heard loud noises. You looked around for a store to hide in just in case it was villain. But all of the stores seemed closed so your best option was to find an alley and open a portal to campus. You searched multiple alleyways but they seemed to have something going on. Yet no matter how far you walked the noises seemed to follow you. Eventually you find a place open the portal but a part of your head felt cold followed buy a gun shot. A shadow fell from the sky making loud splat. This caused you to be frozen in place; your breathing became erratic and your ears were ringing. Arms reached and caressed you, a soothing voiced tried to calm you. As a reflexed you hugged the stranger that was soon followed by a whimper. The voice spoke but you were in so much shock the at the moment you didn’t care. You held them as if your life depended on it. Minutes passed and you finally calmed down.  
“Better?” The voice asked and you nod in response. You compose yourself and pull away from the person. “That’s good. Wouldn’t want you to be hurt or anything.”, the voice chuckled. You pulled yourself back so you could see who it was. Upon seeing who it was you bitterly glared and pushed them.   
“The fuck Cal?”, you hissed slapping his chest causing him to laugh. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you like that okay? I was hunting a creature down and The Bat arrived and totally got in the way. Causing the creature to act even more dangerously. Meaning that not only to deal with the thing I also had Batman up my ass too. So long story short; I’m really sorry that I shot the gun near your ear. I really am.”, he pleaded while placing his arms on your shoulders. All you could do was sigh because you knew that he meant it. He wasn’t stupid but, it didn’t mean that he was off the hook with you. “Yeah sure whatever Caliban.”, you murmured heading out of the alleyway. Caliban followed suit not wanting to leave you alone.  
“So, what brings to Gotham?”, you asked feeling a bit annoyed by his presence.   
“Work, sadly.” He sighed taking out his phone to make a call you presumed. “Yeah it’s done. I’ll send you the address so you can pick it up. I know. Yeah. By the way you might want to hurry. The Bat saw it so, yeah. Anyway bye.” He said hanging up and proceeded to send a text.  
“I see that business is well.” You stated raising a brow. Caliban yawned while stretching his arms. “Business is always good kitten. It always is.” He grinned wrapping an arm around your shoulder bringing you closer to him. You chuckled. “So how are you feeling, [N/Name]?”  
“My head and ears still fucking hurt. I don’t know if I’m gonna go deaf or something plus my sucks but, you know what-” “Okay I get just turn around kid.” Caliban interjected so that you would stop complaining. Even though you were peeved that not he shot a gun near your head he also had the audacity to interrupt your much-deserved whining you did what you were told. “Alright just relax and close your eyes [N/Name]” he ordered and you complied. Knowing what he was going to do. A few seconds pass and you feel hands on your face, then you feel warmth caress you head making you feel at ease. Slowly the warmth leaves and so does Caliban’s hands. “Better?” He asked and you nod. “Good. So, where’s your place?” Asked while he continued your walk.  
“Uh, at Gotham University’s dorms.” You answered catching up to him.  
“Okay.” He said. You looked at him confused; since he didn’t come up with dumb question or a witty remark but, you chose not to say anything about it. You and Caliban continued talking about the little things and stuff. It was fun talking to him. 

After a bit more of walking you finally arrived to campus. Caliban pulled you into a hug, gave you his new number and left. Which you found weird but then you remembered that Batman was probably looking for him. Especially after Caliban shot whatever it was that he shot in the alley. You thought that you should check that out later because right now you were kind of tired and your arms felt heavy from carrying your snacks that you forgot about.


	21. Chapter 21

You wondered trough the arcade hoping to find a game that was to your liking. After wondering a bit, you were unable to find a game that motivated you to play on. It was a pity because, there a lot of games to try out. So, you decided to come back when you did not feel so odd. On your way you stop in your tracks. You saw it. The game that you have been looking for months now. Maximum Tune 2. You rubbed your eyes and slowly walked towards it, trying not get your hopes up. Once you arrived to the machine you grinned in joy and disbelief. It was Maximum Tune 2. You quickly got your wallet and ran to get tokens so you play. Not caring if it did not have manual settings or that it did not have the option to insert your card. You just wanted to play and after inserting the tokens, you pulled out the card and inserted it into the game. 

You felt ecstatic since you’ve been itching to play this game for a really long time now and because of that you lost track of time. Being struck by hunger is a good way to know that you needed to do another activity. So, you decided to go to a fast food and eat. It felt odd to eat alone in a place like this. Usually you had some sort of company to prevent these feelings of loneliness and frustration to surface. Finishing your meal as quickly as possible not because you were feeling a bit bummed out but, because you were in Gotham. That meant that it wasn’t a god idea to be out especially if you weren’t familiar with the city. But before going back to your dorm you went to a convenience store to buy some snacks and possible meals for the week.

On your way back to your dorm you heard loud noises. You looked around for a store to hide in just in case it was villain. But all of the stores seemed closed so your best option was to find an alley and open a portal to campus. You searched multiple alleyways but they seemed to have something going on. Yet no matter how far you walked the noises seemed to follow you. Eventually you find a place open the portal but a part of your head felt cold followed buy a gun shot. A shadow fell from the sky making loud splat. This caused you to be frozen in place; your breathing became erratic and your ears were ringing. Arms reached and caressed you, a soothing voiced tried to calm you. As a reflexed you hugged the stranger that was soon followed by a whimper. The voice spoke but you were in so much shock the at the moment you didn’t care. You held them as if your life depended on it. Minutes passed and you finally calmed down.  
“Better?” The voice asked and you nod in response. You compose yourself and pull away from the person. “That’s good. Wouldn’t want you to be hurt or anything.”, the voice chuckled. You pulled yourself back so you could see who it was. Upon seeing who it was you bitterly glared and pushed them.   
“The fuck Cal?”, you hissed slapping his chest causing him to laugh. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you like that okay? I was hunting a creature down and The Bat arrived and totally got in the way. Causing the creature to act even more dangerously. Meaning that not only to deal with the thing I also had Batman up my ass too. So long story short; I’m really sorry that I shot the gun near your ear. I really am.”, he pleaded while placing his arms on your shoulders. All you could do was sigh because you knew that he meant it. He wasn’t stupid but, it didn’t mean that he was off the hook with you. “Yeah sure whatever Caliban.”, you murmured heading out of the alleyway. Caliban followed suit not wanting to leave you alone.  
“So, what brings to Gotham?”, you asked feeling a bit annoyed by his presence.   
“Work, sadly.” He sighed taking out his phone to make a call you presumed. “Yeah it’s done. I’ll send you the address so you can pick it up. I know. Yeah. By the way you might want to hurry. The Bat saw it so, yeah. Anyway bye.” He said hanging up and proceeded to send a text.  
“I see that business is well.” You stated raising a brow. Caliban yawned while stretching his arms. “Business is always good kitten. It always is.” He grinned wrapping an arm around your shoulder bringing you closer to him. You chuckled. “So how are you feeling, [N/Name]?”  
“My head and ears still fucking hurt. I don’t know if I’m gonna go deaf or something plus my sucks but, you know what-” “Okay I get just turn around kid.” Caliban interjected so that you would stop complaining. Even though you were peeved that not he shot a gun near your head he also had the audacity to interrupt your much-deserved whining you did what you were told. “Alright just relax and close your eyes [N/Name]” he ordered and you complied. Knowing what he was going to do. A few seconds pass and you feel hands on your face, then you feel warmth caress you head making you feel at ease. Slowly the warmth leaves and so does Caliban’s hands. “Better?” He asked and you nod. “Good. So, where’s your place?” Asked while he continued your walk.  
“Uh, at Gotham University’s dorms.” You answered catching up to him.  
“Okay.” He said. You looked at him confused; since he didn’t come up with dumb question or a witty remark but, you chose not to say anything about it. You and Caliban continued talking about the little things and stuff. It was fun talking to him. 

After a bit more of walking you finally arrived to campus. Caliban pulled you into a hug, gave you his new number and left. Which you found weird but then you remembered that Batman was probably looking for him. Especially after Caliban shot whatever it was that he shot in the alley. You thought that you should check that out later because right now you were kind of tired and your arms felt heavy from carrying your snacks that you forgot about.


End file.
